


Choking

by Propriety_is_not_a_priority



Series: Tumblr [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, M/M, Smut, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/Propriety_is_not_a_priority
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So as a cheering up gift, I wrote some plotless choking porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choking

**Author's Note:**

> As a gift for Gatisss, my best homie, I wrote breathplay. There is no context given. Originally written as askbox fic, and might still read as it.

When the hand finally let up, Will inhaled so forcefully his chest started convulsing into coughs. He was frantic; craving the oxygen his body needed, but was simultaneously denying itself. He trashed against the wall that Hannibal had backed him up against. A calming hand slid into his hair, petting him softly, and he could feel Hannibal’s cool forehead against his own. “Shh, shh, calm down now, Will." Without conscious thought to do so, Will could feel himself relax a bit.

He became aware enough to notice the leg pressed between his own, pinning him in place. It was rubbing against his erection. His cock was hard and straining against the confines of his jeans, of course, as he had known it would be. Hannibal’s hand tugged gently at the shaggy hair at the back of his neck, before sliding down to let the thumb rest against Will’s adams apple, and he couldn’t help the small, aborted thrust against the strong thigh pressed against him.  
There was a soft murmur: “Ready to go again?”  
Hannibal didn’t wait for an answer, as his hand immediately clamped down on Will’s neck. It was nicely done, cutting off the air completely without any parts of Hannibal's hand being in danger of damaging his windpipe permanently, but Will didn’t really have the sense to appreciate the expertise. 

His entire body clenched up, his hands flying to Hannibal’s wrist, holding on but not fighting. He felt dizzy. High on adrenalin, fear and the lack of oxygen. Distantly, he felt Hannibal’s lips on his own, but he gave up any attempt at kissing back. The man’s was huffing fast breaths against his chin, and he didn’t seem to mind Will being so unresponsive. Instead, he took to nibbling on Will’s lower lip, where his mouth hang open. Will could feel himself trying desperately to inhale, but nothing came of it.

“You are being so good, Will. Your body can’t take much more, can it? Soon, a matter of less than a minute, you will black out.” Hannibal’s voice was rough and almost incoherent against Will’s skin, and as Will twitched forward in desperation, he could feel the man’s erection answering his own. "Can you see the black edging across your eyelids?" It was barely a breath, obviously more for Hannibal's own benifit than Will's.  
When it was close to becoming too much, Hannibal started moving against Will. The first two thrusts were slow, not tentative, but like he wanted to really feal the drag of fabric and awkward brushes of their cocks. Then he snarled and surged forward, something animalistic in the sharp movements of his pelvis.

Hannibal's hand loosened a bit on Will's neck, and he dragged in a little air, blissfully feeling his lungs fill with sweet, sweet oxygen. Hannibal’s lips descended again in a vicious, biting kiss, as he rutted against Will like a beast, and Will couldn’t breathe past it. Hannibal stiffened against him, exhaling shakily into Will's mouth, and Will drank down his air like a dying man. Then, his neck was free, and as blessed air rushed to his lungs, he felt his orgasm overtake him, shake through him with blinding force.


End file.
